Poetry leads to love and kisses
by Faery of Night
Summary: One shot. Ikuto X Amu. Sickeningly sweet. Poemfic.


**T****his is a stupid poem that I thought of at 11 last night. I have made it into this poem fic. The second poem was made today. That's all I have to say. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Amu sighed, she really hated writing class. The teacher had told them to make a simple sonnet about what they love the most. _I'm just no good at poetry,_ she thought to herself.

"Amu-chan, do you want me to help?" Miki asked the obviously frustrated Amu.

"How can you help?" she asked, whispering back. She _was_ in a classroom and she didn't need to start talking to herself.

"We can do a character change, poetry is something I'm good at. It _is_ a form of art." Miki said with a pleading look.

"No you'll use something weird and it will look like I love something weird." Amu said back, glaring at her slightly.

"I promise to use whatever you love the most, and I'll know what it is after we character change." Miki replied coolly.

"Okay, fine. Just don't make it weird!" Amu said to the now smiling Character.

The two character changed and Miki began writing instantly.

_Hair like the midnight sky,_

_Soft as cats fur too._

_I wish it wasn't all a lie_

_You're so exciting and new._

_You've said that you like me,_

_You've said you're interested_

_But all the teasing has let me see._

_I won't break down, I won't be bested._

_When you look at me with those eyes of blue_

_You always make me blush_

_Now I know that it is true_

_This is much more powerful than a crush._

_My little black cat who's always above_

_Is Ikuto, my one true love_

Amu read over what she wrote, then slowly turned her head and glared at Miki. "I can't turn this in it's embarrassing!" Amu whispered to the little character, who broke out in a huge smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"You didn't deny it! Ikuto is what you love the most!" Miki replied triumphantly, her smile growing wider. Amu's face heated up and she turned away.

"Okay class, hand in your sonnets. I will pass them back after I grade them." The teacher said. Amu had no time to write a new one so she turned it in.

"Great job Hinamori-san! It was very touching, your good at poetry. That was an A+" The teacher said, handing back Amu's paper. Amu's blushed again and mumbled something about 'tricky characters'. Then the bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

"I can't believe you made me write that!" Amu yelled at the character floating at her side. Ran and Suu, who just woke up from a nap looked at Miki in a confused manner.

"What is she talking about, desu?" Suu questioned. Miki snatched the paper from Amu and showed the other two. Ran and Suu smiled and Ran even giggled a little.

"Stop giggling! It's bad enough you know now! Yes that's right I'm not denying it!" Amu yelled at the three, who broke out into laughter. Miki couldn't stop laughing, and that's when Amu grabbed her and said, "If you tell anyone about this I'll tell Yoru you like him." She threatened then turned to Ran, "And I'll tell Kiseki you like him if you tell Ran." Miki and Ran gulped.

"Hey, wait," Ran said, "Why don't you threaten Suu?"

"Because I can trust her! She's the nice one!" Amu yelled back, when suddenly there was a voice from behind.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked in an exasperated voice, giving Amu a weird look. She immediately blushed. _Hmmm, that's suspicious, I haven't done anything yet, _he thought.

Suddenly Suu had the paper. "Ikuto-kun! We were talking about this." She said, happily waving the paper around. Ikuto grabbed it a split second before Amu. Her face reddened again, and Ikuto smirked. _Just what is on this paper?_ He thought. Amu made a grab for it but Ikuto held it up high where she couldn't reach.

"Ikuto, no! Please don't read it!" Amu pleaded with him. As Ikuto read the paper his eyes widened, especially at that last line.

"Amu is this.."

He was cut off by Amu screaming, "Miki did it! I swear she made me do it!"_ oh god what does he think? I bet he hates me now! There are a million other girls he could go out with that are closer to his age! Of course when we're older it won't seem like such a bid gap, WHY AM I THINKING THIS NOW? _Amu thought.

"Did you make her do this?" Ikuto questioned the blue character.

"Yes, but Amu-chan was supposed to make a sonnet about what she loved the most and she's no good at poetry so I said I would character change with her but she said I would write about something weird so I said I would write about whatever she loved the most!" Miki explained in one tiny breath. Ikuto smirked and walked over to Amu. He leaned in close to her and she blushed. He kissed her.

_He's kissing me? _She thought to herself. Ikuto soon broke the kiss and Amu realized her face was red-hot. "That was just a quick thank you, I'll return the favor later." He said as his ears and tail popped out. Then he was gone. Amu smiled and giggled, she drunkenly walked over to a bench and sat down. She touched her lips and giggled again.

"Amu-chan, are you alright, desu?" Suu asked carefully. Amu giggled a little more and looked at her happily. Suu and Miki smiled, while Ran just stared at the three of them, dumbstruck.

"My first kiss…." Here Amu giggled again, "Ikuto had my first kiss." She couldn't believe how **happy** it made her to think that, the voice in her head telling her that all this was **perverted** couldn't be heard over the happiness. And she just couldn't believe how happy it made her to think _Ikuto had it, not Tadase, IKUTO!_ Her other 'I Love Tadase" voice was silenced as well, although this one was silenced forever.

The next day at the guardians meeting:

"Amu-chan, are you okay? You've seemed really distant toady." Nadeshiko questioned in a concerned voice.

Amu giggled a little and said "Fine." While touching her lips.

"Why are you touching your lips Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked in a confused tone. Amu had a small giggle fit.

"Kiss…" she said with a smile.

"AMU-CHAN!" her Characters cried in unison.

"Yeah…." She replied. Miki slapped her, and although it wasn't much of a slap it woke her up. "What? I'm sorry guys I think I've been a little out of it, what were we talking about?" She said with a shake of her head.

"Well, you just said 'kiss' and you were giggling like crazy." Nadeshiko said.

"What? All I said was 'kiss' right?" Amu said quickly, her cheeks becoming insanely red. Just as Yaya was about to say something, a voice was heard from above.

"Kissing and telling Amu?" Ikuto said, sitting on one of the open panes of glass, he jumped down and came face to face with Amu.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled, pointing at him.

"Yeah, so? Pointing won't do anything you know." He said, looking at Tadase with a bored expression.

"Why are you here?" Tadase asked angrily.

Ikuto smirked, "Just saying thank you to Amu." Amu immediately turned even redder, Ikuto noticed and laughed. "This isn't a quick thank you, it's my actual than you. Which, as it turns out, will probably make you blush even more."

"What are you going to do?" Amu asked in a slightly scared voice. Ikuto smirked and pulled a piece o paper out of his pocket.

"Okay, everyone please listen. This is a response poem to Amu's poem about me."

_The redder that you blush_

_The cuter that you are._

_This poem is full of mush_

_But you really raise the bar._

_Your beautiful rose-pink hair_

_And those golden-honey eyes_

_You have to know I really care_

_I have to make you wise._

_I wasn't lying,_

_Or else why would I kiss you?_

_I'm really trying_

_I love you, I really do._

_You're my beautiful rose-pink dove_

_You're Amu my one true love._

Ikuto was right, Amu was bright red, and the blush had made it to her ears and partway down her _neck_. It was by far the biggest and reddest blush Amu had ever blushed.

Ikuto gave another smirk and said, "Sorry, I'm not that good at rhyming. I stuck with short easy-rhyme words. It was nothing like yours."

The guardians stood there in shock, not able to say anything. Miki had a bright idea; she character changed with Amu and walked up to Ikuto, reaching up until she was an inch away from his face. Ikuto was ready to pull back; he didn't want a kiss from Amu if she wasn't herself.

"I get it Miki." Amu whispered, Miki let go of the character change and Amu kissed Ikuto. She pulled away quickly ending the kiss, her face once again on fire. "That was a Thank-you." She said with a small smile. Then her drunkenness came back full force. She giggled and touched her lips. "Ikuto had my first _two_ kisses." She said dreamily with another giggle.

Ikuto laughed and said, "Wow Amu, are you drunk off of me?" his smirk was huge as the guardians widened their eyes. Amu just giggled and nodded touching her lips again. "Come on then let's get out of here Amu-_koi_." He said gesturing for her to come into his arms so he could jump out.

Amu snapped out of her trance at the mention of –_koi_ "Don't call me that, Ikuto. Just call me Amu, I don't want you to call me anything other than Amu." Then she walked up to him and he grabbed her bridal-style and they left, leaving the guardians confused and stunned.

"So why can't I call you Amu-koi" Ikuto asked the blushing girl in his arms.

"I don't like it, you've always called me Amu," she said but added in a mumble, "or little girl." Ikuto laughed for the second time that day. Amu glared at him while at the same time snuggling closer.

"I love you, _Amu._" Ikuto said, saying her name seductively. She blushed.

"I love you too, _Ikuto_." Amu replied, copying his seductive tone well. The two burst out into laughter and Ikuto kissed her again.

"Another one?" Amu asked while blushing.

"I was just hoping you'd get drunk again, besides all good love stories end with a kiss." He replied to the girl now walking beside him.

"In that case, I would have to say ours is beginning with a kiss, or three." She said then reached up and gave him another, "or four."

* * *

**That last part was disgustingly cute, I feel sick. Although that may be from the vanilla ice cream covered in hot fudge and M&M's and the three pieces of Fudge smothered in hot fudge I just ate. Old country buffet rules. I think my stomach just exploded. Yeah this was a one shot, there will be NO MORE CHAPTERS! So don't ask!**


End file.
